


Just Shapes and Colors

by moonorchiids



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Crying, Gen, Song Lyrics, andy cullen gets his ass beat, it's about the incident so if that's a sensitive topic click'n't, mae is fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Mae has a bout of derealization.(alt: Mae almost fucking kills a man)A song fic; the song is Mama's Gun, by Glass Animals. And also, spoilers for Night in the Woods.
Kudos: 13





	Just Shapes and Colors

**Author's Note:**

> she is beauty she is grace she will punch you in the face

The crowd cheered so loud, Mae could have gone deaf. Her eyes stared forward, to just _shapes and colors..._

It wasn't real. It didn't feel real.

_In the summer_   
_Took my gun_   
_And made him go to Neverland_   
_He was something_

_My old husband_

She clutched her baseball bat, seething, the pain of the headache was getting to her. It was all shapes and colors.

Andy was approaching. No, please.

  
_He was all you'd ever want_

_Did you say somethin'_   
_What'd you say?_   
_Was that your voice or was that me?_

She gripped the bat until her hands hurt. Everything hurt. Just shapes and colors.

And they meant even less when they made a sound. Andy was speaking.

_Little voices buzzin poison_   
_Backward noise drom everything_

What he said meant nothing.

And then she had him pinned down, bashing his stupid bird face in. He was screaming, shapes of blood everywhere, but they were just shapes and colors. She heard the sickening crack of his beak.

  
_Dr Swango_   
_Says I'm psycho_

Frank would never let her hear the end of this.

  
_Says they all from Neverland_

Andy was the only foreign thing in her mind. He wasn't right. She had to destroy it.

_They'll never ever let me be_   
_Was that your voice or was that me?_

_Dirty Dustin_   
_Said he saw him_   
_Playin' ball with Dizzy Jim_   
_Dizzy Jim_   
_Had never spoken_   
_Whispered back "You murdered him."_

Andy had gotten brain damage. His beak was completely shattered. He was blind in one eye.

She wasn't arrested purely because...why wasn't she arrested? 

_My heart strings broke and it was me_   
_I pull they stretch infinitely_

She was horrified at herself.

She'd disabled someone because...why?

Why did she?

And she didn't even get proper retribution.

_In the summer silence_   
_I was getting violent_   
_In the summer silence_   
_I was doing nothing_

_Play with me my love_   
_In the summer sun_   
_I'll be waiting in_   
_Your favorite Cheshire grin_

_Lay with me my dear_   
_In the evening clear_   
_I'll be dreaming in_   
_My paper pale skin_

_In the summer silence_   
_I was getting violent_   
_In the summer silence_   
_I was doing nothing_

**Author's Note:**

> this fic tastes like cinnamon toast


End file.
